


Upheaval

by Macx



Series: Seismic [5]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Reed, meet Heather Gummer. Yes, the Heather Gummer. Burt's ex-wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upheaval

 

Tyler felt very warm, very lazy, very content, and extremely satisfied.  
“Burt?”  
“Hm?”  
“Have you ever been with a man?”  
“What sort of question is that? You know I have.”  
“No, I mean – did you ever … bottom?” he asked carefully.  
For a longer moment Burt didn’t say anything. “Yes. I have. Once,”  he answered after what seemed like an eternity.  
“Did you like it?”  
“It was a long time ago, but yes, back then I did like it. Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
Burt frowned slightly. “Tyler, you’re never just curious in this department. Spill it.”  
“I was just wondering…“ He trailed off, glancing at his lover.  
“How it would be? With me?”  
“Yeah, something like that.”  
Dark eyes regarded him seriously. “Do you want to switch?”  
Okay, that question was a surprise. Then again, Tyler hadn't known what to expect.  
“I’m quite comfy the way it is, Burt, so no, I don’t want to switch. I like the way you feel inside me, and I like to wrap my legs around you.”  
“But you were wondering.”  
Like a dog with a bone…  
“Yes. But just because I was thinking about it doesn’t necessarily mean I want to actually do it. I mean, I was thinking about Rosalita too, and I never acted on it, right?”  
“Do you still?”  
“What?  
“Think about Rosalita?”  
Tyler pushed himself up a little to meet the brown eyes that regarded him steadily.  
“Are you jealous, Burt Gummer?”  
“Of Rosalita?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No.”  
“Then why do you ask?”  
“Just curious.”  
“Gaah! Talking about distraction here … ”  
“Okay. So you do want to switch.”  
“No!”  
“What if I want to?”  
Tyler flailed for balance as Burt shifted mental gears yet again. Sometimes, talking to the older man was like a race. You had to keep up with him, maybe get past him, expect surprises and always think ahead.  
“Huh? Do you?”  
“What if?” Burt just wanted to know.  
“I’d do it. So, do you?”  
“Yes.”  
That floored him.  
“Uh … o-kay.“  
Burt smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Tyler, I'm not an exclusive top."  
"Well… sure… I mean… wow."  
"Wow?"  
Tyler caressed the lean face. "Love you," he whispered.  
Burt leaned down into another kiss and the two men lost each other in the tender contact. Tyler's mind was still spinning around the fact that Burt would probably bottom, but for now, the status quo was just fine with him.  
Maybe one day.

* * *

The week started like any other week for Tyler. He fell out of bed, showered, dressed and began his day by heading over to Jodi's for a leisurely breakfast and check if there had been any bookings for his tour through her website.  
What wasn't normal was the visitor already parked in front of Chang's market. The Landrover immediately caught his attention, and he whistled through his teeth when he stepped closer.  
Limited edition, 2004 G4 Edition Discovery, a rare beauty; only two hundred had been made. Whoever was the owner of this one truly knew what he wanted.  
“Hey, Jodi, you’ve seen the owner of the G4 out there?” he blurted, almost jumping with excitement. He was a car fan after all.  
“That would be me,” a female voice came from somewhere between the shelves. “Glad you like my baby.”  
The owner of said voice stepped up, and Tyler blinked a little in surprise, when he looked at a middle aged slender woman with blond hair, dressed in a way that looked eerily familiar, complete with functional boots and hat - another female Burt Gummer?  
“I sure do, Ma’am. 4.6-liter/217-hp V-8 engine, five-speed automatic tranny, two-speed transfer case with locking center differential, four-wheel electronic traction control, and self-leveling suspension."  
She chuckled. "Right you are. And you are…?"  
Tyler tipped the brim of his hat. “Tyler Reed. Mind if I take a closer look?”  
The woman chuckled. “When you’re a fan you’re a fan, right? Not at all, go ahead.”  
“Thanks.”  
Turning he almost ran into his lover, who had made an early appearance in town.  
“Hey, Burt! You’ve seen that beauty out there?”  
“Affirmative. Who’s the owner? Another of your worm crazy tourist guys?”  
Before Tyler could answer, realizing he hadn’t even asked, the woman stepped up.  
“Well, well, seems you’re still your charming old self, aren’t you, honey?”  
Honey?! Who would call Burt Gummer …  
“Heather??”  
Tyler stood rooted to the spot, watching speechlessly as the woman hugged his shock-frozen lover.  
Heather. As in Heather Gummer.  
Burt’s ex-wife.  
Great.

*

The reunion had been short, but heartfelt and Tyler couldn't suppress the feeling of being the fifth wheel. Jodi knew Heather from the visits to her uncle's market and the two women quickly caught up on old times. When Nancy joined them, it truly was like old times, or so it felt. Tyler was the only one feeling completely left out. Normally that wouldn't be a problem; he had never had problems getting to know someone, talk to them, be part of the group. This was Heather Gummer, though. His lover's ex. Somehow, it had him at a loss and he was slowly going into a free fall. It was disconcerting and the way Burt so easily talked to the woman was even worse.  
Tyler didn't know what to feel and when he felt, it was a jumbled mess. Heather Gummer had been in town for just about two hours, a charming, energetic woman who was a perfect match for Burt, and she had already planted doubt inside him.  
After emptying his mug, he gave them all a smile, tipping his head, and left the store. Outside, Tyler stopped to look at the brand-new car, feeling a bit envious. The vehicle boasted a Tangier Orange paintjob and roof rail system, A-frame brush bar, and rear lamp guards. Inside were an indash CD player, electric driver and passenger seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, and exclusive G4 upholstery. He had read all about it in one of the magazines and he had been dying to see one of these limited vehicles up close and personal.  
Now he did.  
And it belonged to Burt's ex-wife.  
She had to pack some serious cash. That car didn't come under forty grand.  
Tyler finally decided to head over to his place.  
He had his own jeep to take care of.  
A place to clean.  
Parts to sort.  
Papers to do.  
And inappropriate emotions to lock away.

* * *

In the store, Burt Gummer was trying to find a way back to normalcy. He had come down this morning to fill up, get a coffee, then start his tour around the valley. He had planned on trying out a modification to the geophones, but all his plans had been shattered the moment his ex-wife had made her appearance.  
Heather hadn't changed. She was still her old self. Self-assured, secure, smiling, decisive. The woman he had fallen in love with the first time he had met her among his peers at a gun show, the woman who knew her way around weapons just like him, the woman who had shared his life, his love and his obsession. She had fought Graboids with him, but she hadn't been able to fight against his ever-strengthening obsession with the monsters.  
The woman he had divorced years ago.  
They had stay in touch, of course. The divorce hadn't been bad, it had just been a shock to his system. Without Earl's call for help from Mexico, he might not be here today. He would be an old, disgruntled hermit in his bunker, bitter, bored, and obsessed.  
Many people had unknowingly cooperated to help him get over the divorce, and in the end it had been Tyler who had shown him that there was a future for his emotions. He could love again and he did so.  
"Nothing much has changed," Heather remarked as they walked along the main road.  
Oh really? he thought.  
Burt nodded at the garage. "Have the tour business now. First it was Desert Jack, now it's Tyler."  
"Yes, you mentioned Jack. He sounded like an enthusiastic young man."  
"He was a fraud," Burt corrected, putting a bit of disdain into his voice.  
Jack Sawyer had been a con man, catering to people's wishes to see the monster without being in danger, and he had played with their expectations. Of course, when the Graboids had returned and in the fight against the Assblasters, Jack had been a valuable asset, he had to give him that. He hadn't been a total fraud, though he had been going on Burt's nerves in the beginning.  
Now he was in Bixby or Vegas or wherever, doing whatnot. They hadn't kept in touch and while Jack's relationship with Jodi had lasted for a while, she hadn't mentioned him for a long time now. He had only heard of him again through Tyler when Reed had mentioned buying the business from him.  
"And Tyler?" Heather poked gently.  
"He's good," Burt said automatically. "We work together sometimes."  
"Yes, the monsters everywhere. Graboids and Shriekers or the occasional Assblaster back here in the Valley."  
"Affirmative. Tyler learns fast, he's quick on the uptake with weapons, and his survival instinct is right on track."  
Burt was proud of the younger man. He had taken him under his wing and the racecar driver had developed into a valuable member of the small town. He could handle his guns, he was versatile, adaptable, and he could handle himself in a life-and-death situation. Twitchell had once remarked on how well Tyler had worked to solve the monster shrimp problem and while Burt had been angry at his younger partner at the time, he had also been proud.  
Now they were lovers and the pride had turned into something else, something deeply felt.  
"I read about all your little excursions," Heather remarked with a smile. "Toluca… the Oasis… Juniper…"  
Burt felt something inside of him curl with warmth at the mention of Juniper. Not because of the Shriekers, but because of what had come out of that little adventure. "Yeah, Juniper," he murmured.  
Heather cocked her head. "You two seem to work together well."  
"Like I said, he's reliable, knows his way around weapons. Sometimes he's a little bit too up," Burt added, letting some criticism leak into his words.  
He no longer minded Tyler's sometimes buoyant nature. He actually craved it. Tyler was a people person through and through, and Burt had felt himself opening up to others around his younger lover. It wasn't that he shied away from people like articles always said, calling him antisocial, but he was wary of strangers. Perfection was his family, everyone else was an intruder, not be trusted.  
And he had lost too many family members through the Graboids. There had been this fear to attach himself to someone who might end up as Graboid food, too. Well, tough luck, he thought. He had quite badly attached himself to Tyler Reed.  
Heather patted his arm. "You need 'up', honey."  
Burt scowled at her, but she simply smiled.

*

"Not much left," Heather sighed as she walked around the interior of the bunker. "More than I would have thought, though."  
Burt shrugged. "I lost it all."  
"You made the best with what was left."  
Heather's eyes came to rest on the gun wall and a pained expression crossed her face. "Oh, honey… all gone?"  
"A few could be saved, but the rest…." He made a general gesture. "Gone."  
"At least you came out alive."  
He nodded and suddenly became aware of the change in her eyes.  
"I know about Coronado, Burt," Heather said softly.  
Burt felt himself close up at the mention of that town. Only ten days had gone by since coming back and everything was still too fresh, too painful. The Colonel was back in the closet and there he would stay, but the man was still suffering. Just like Tyler. The bad dreams had made way to an uneasy sleep every now and then, and while the wounds were healing, the scars would remain.  
"It was in the news," he stalled.  
"Yes, it was, but there's a lot that wasn't in there, but I can imagine what it was like. I know how much you hated what you were back then and for the Army to recall you…"  
"Heather," he said evenly, his voice holding a warning.  
She closed the distance between them and one hand reached out, touching his injured arm. "You didn't come out of it unscathed."  
Neither of them had. Burt had carried away physical wounds, but Tyler's emotional scars ran deeper. For both of them, it had awakened old demons. Burt had yet to find out about Tyler's but one day he would; he was patient.  
Burt took her hand and removed it from the injured arm, something she didn't know of, but she probably could guess. He was still taking it easy on it. "I'm fine."  
"Of course you are."  
She knew him, Burt sighed. She knew his phrases and his denials.  
"You came here because of it?" he wanted to know, voice dry.  
"Yes," was the honest answer. "I think you need someone to talk to, someone who knows about your past, because you tend to eat stuff like that up inside you until it hurts even more."  
Burt was strangely touched by her concern. "Thank you, but… not this time."  
"Because it's top secret?"  
"No."  
Because he had talked to Tyler. Because his lover had been there, too. Because Tyler understood and was there for him. Because he had opened up to someone else.  
Heather watched him, sharp eyes taking in his body language and suddenly she nodded. "Okay, I understand. I'd like to stay for a few days anyway if you don't mind."  
Burt frowned. "Why should I?"  
She smiled. "I had to ask. Now, how about some of that famous cactus of yours?"  
Burt just raised his eyebrows, then nodded and headed over to the kitchen. Heather followed and soon they had a light conversation going as she caught up on his life and he heard about hers.

* * *

Nancy had decided to throw a dinner for all of them and the other women had eagerly chimed in, making warm or cold dishes, bringing salad and drinks. Sitting in the winter garden, enjoying the view of the town in dusk, Heather listened to the others.  
"Jodi, have you seen Tyler?" Burt asked.  
Jodi looked up from where she was cutting bread for dinner. "No. He was over at the Store when Heather arrived, but he left and I haven't seen him since."  
"Not even for lunch?"  
"No."  
"Maybe he's hip-deep in car parts," Nancy added. "You know how the jeep acts up from time to time."  
Burt frowned. Tyler was a people person and he usually came over to Jodi's for a snack or a full dinner. He had his own kitchenette, but that was used for heating up cans or a quick sandwich now and then when he was between tours.  
And not coming over to Nancy's for a family dinner… that was unheard of.  
"He knew we were having dinner, right?"  
Rosalita walked in from the kitchen, carrying the salad. "I told him. At least I think he listened."  
"Did you invite him?"  
"C'mon, Burt, since when does Tyler need an invitation?" she laughed. "It's not like he's shy. Maybe he forgot the time?"  
Gummer frowned more, unaware of his ex-wife watching him. Finally he rose.  
"Be right back."  
Heather watched her ex-husband go, surprised.  
"I bet he's buried in car parts or something," Rosalita said, sounding convinced.  
"Or he thought it was a reunion thing," Jodi murmured.  
Nancy shook her head. "It is, but it's not exclusive. It's for all of us and Rosalita didn't know Heather either."  
"Well, Uncle Miguel mentioned you," Rosalita said, smiling at Heather. "Like he talked about everyone here."  
So Tyler was the only outsider, Heather thought, but from the first impression she had had of the young man, she hadn't classified him as shy. She also knew him from articles, interviews and reports. He was running a tour in the middle of Perfection Valley and no one who was shy of strangers could do that.

* * *

Burt walked into the garage and looked around for his lover. The jeep had been parked out front, so Tyler wasn't working on his car. The lights were on in the office and when Burt stepped through the open door, he was caught off guard.  
Tyler Reed sat at his desk, every part of the worn and scratched surface covered with paper. Even the floor was no longer visible and there were folders and filers, organizers and torn open envelopes. And his lover was frowning over what seemed to be a bill.  
"Tyler?" he asked.  
The younger man looked up and gave him a thin smile. "Oh hi, Burt."  
"What are you doing?"  
"My office work."  
Burt was a bit perplexed. "Now?"  
"I had to start some time. Now seemed like a good one."  
"Nancy's having us over for dinner," Burt reminded him.  
"Oh. I… actually forgot. It's that late already?"  
Even to Burt's ears it sounded flat, lame, as if Tyler had been completely aware of what time it was and simply had decided no to make an appearance.  
"So, you coming?"  
"Uh, yeah, in a moment. I just need to…" Tyler made a vague gesture, ".. clean up."  
"Tyler…"  
The gray eyes met his and Burt wondered what was going on.  
"Clean up later," Gummer just said.  
The other man just looked at him a second longer, then nodded and rose. Reluctantly.  
The short trip over to Nancy's, Burt was glancing at his lover, who kept his silence, hands stuffed into his jacket.

* * *

The evening was nice enough. Everyone was reminiscing about the old times, how Jodi had baby-sat Mindy once, the children's antics, Melvin the brat, about Earl and Val and Rhonda and everyone else who had lived in this place. Heather had an eye on Tyler Reed the whole time. The young man was silent, barely entering conversations, though he laughed with the others and teased Jodi about her pigtails as a kid. There was a hesitant nature about him when it came to his interaction with Burt, as if he was holding back. He frequently looked at her, and when both men met at the buffet table, it was almost as if Tyler tried not to touch him.  
As if he was holding back because of her…

*

Tyler had been the first to leave, almost like fleeing from the scene, and Heather had noted his body language all too easily. All evening long, he had been tense, keeping away from Burt as if he had a contagious virus or something, and it looked forced. Even casual contact was evaded.  
The women cleaned away the dishes and Burt accepted a container of food from Nancy, though he frowned at her. Heather had to smile. Nothing had changed. Her ex-husband bade them good-night and then left too, closely followed by Jodi and Rosalita.  
"Tea?" Nancy offered as they stood in the kitchen.  
"Yes, thank you."  
They settled down with their mugs and Heather curled her legs under her.  
"He seems like a nice enough young man," she remarked.  
"Tyler? Yes, he fit in perfectly. And he's handy to have around. A mechanic, knows his way around most tools and he's really open and helpful."  
Heather frowned. "He seemed rather reserved tonight."  
Nancy sipped at her tea. "Yes," was all she said.  
"Burt told me about him in his mail, but he never mentioned him being shy of strangers."  
"Well, we talked about old times. He didn't have much to say to that."  
She nodded. Yes, maybe. Then again…  
"It's a big step for a young man like him to come out here and start something like the Tour again."  
Nancy smiled. "We're all entrepreneurs. We all have our dreams."  
"And his dream was to work in the middle of nowhere? Burt told me he was a racecar driver."  
Nancy regarded her steadily. "We all have our reasons, Heather. You know that only too well."  
"And his reason to stay is Burt?" Heather asked quite openly.  
Nancy didn't so much as flinch, though her eyebrows climbed slightly. "I'm not the person to tell."  
That explained more than any lengthy tale.  
"Who is?"  
"Burt."

* * *

Tyler walked into the Store the next morning and was surprised to find Heather Gummer already there, talking to Jodi. There was no sign of Burt and he hadn't seen the truck parked out front.  
"Oh hey, Tyler," Jodi called. "Coffee?"  
"Yes, make it a big one."  
"Short night?"  
Tyler grunted something. Actually, it had been. He had missed Burt. Usually he slept with his lover either at the bunker or his own place. He had grown used to the presence at his side. One night shouldn't have bothered him too much, but one night where he imagined Burt Gummer and his ex-wife together in the bunker… it had led to too much thinking.  
Now he saw the woman he had been thinking about sitting at the counter of the Store, no Burt in sight, and it was actually too early for Gummer to be already there.  
A mug was placed under his nose and he sipped at it, feeling more alive already.  
"Burt already here?" he asked.  
"No, I think he's still at his place," Jodi answered.  
Tyler frowned. "He went back?"  
"What are you talking about, Tyler?"  
Heather suddenly smiled. "I think Tyler believes I spent the night at the bunker."  
Tyler cleared his throat, saying nothing.  
"I didn't. I slept at Nancy's."  
"Oh."  
"It might have been nice, for old time's sake, but Burt's not exactly equipped for sleep-overs."  
Tyler tried not to blush. Well, Burt was, but only in close contact. Very close contact. Full body contact.  
"The bunker really did take a lot of damage," Heather sighed.  
"Never saw it before the current state."  
"Oh, it was larger," she explained, smiling. "The walls were painted. Light blue. More lights, too."  
"Well, Burt lost a lot of his financial funds," Reed said thoughtfully. "He made do with what he had left."  
"I know. It's amazing what he did. Really."  
Jodi placed a breakfast plate in front of Tyler and he started to eat.  
"Tyler?" Heather asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind giving me a tour?"  
He blinked. "Uh, sure. Have to check back if there are bookings for today…"  
"None," Jodi chimed.  
"Ah. Well…"  
"I know there should be a minimum of four, but maybe you could do me a favor and make it a private one?"  
Tyler shrugged. Hell, why not. It wasn't as if he had much to do anyway. Spending time with Burt was a no go as long as Heather was here – and maybe after that too, a small voice whispered. He still had no clue as to why the ex-wife had suddenly made an appearance.  
"Sure. We could leave in twenty minutes. I just want to check the car and fill up."  
Heather nodded. "Good."  
Tyler finished breakfast, then left, deep in thought.

*

Tyler had no idea what Heather Gummer wanted on this tour, but she had hired him – without pay, he didn't intend to charge Burt's ex-wife for the little trip – and so he gave her the whole package. In his best tour guide voice he explained how El Blanco had come here, why he didn't turn into Shriekers and the chances of seeing him. The seismo screen showed no sign of their local Graboid, though.  
Stopping at one of his usual places, he was about to launch into another story, when Heather raised her hand.

"Tyler, I don't want the tour guide, I'd like to talk to the man."  
"Ma'm, you booked the tour."  
Heather smiled. "Yes, but it doesn't say I booked a narrator on top of it. And the name is Heather."  
He pushed back his hat. "I thought you wanted to have a little back info."  
Another smile. "I know all there is about this Valley. I've spent the better part of my life here. I was here for the first worm attack."  
"And then you left."  
"Yes, then I left, but I kept in touch."  
"So, you know the Valley, you know about Graboids… why did you want to take the tour?" Tyler demanded, voice rough.  
"To get to know you, Tyler," she answered truthfully. "Burt told me all about you, but the man I met last night wasn't whom he described. I was wondering about that. And I'd like to know a bit more about the latest resident of my home town. What brings a young man into this backwater place?"  
"I had my reasons."  
"Don't we all? And what keeps you here, Tyler? Surely not this business."  
"I like this life."  
His brisk answers rivaled Burt's, she mused. Her ex-husband had really influenced Tyler Reed – and she suspected in more than one way.  
"The wonderful desert landscape? The peace and quiet? The occasional Graboid attacks? Having camera-wielding tourists in the back of your car? Is that what keeps you here?"  
Tyler's eyes narrowed. "Listen, Ma'm, why I came here is my business. Why I'm staying is my business, too." His voice had dropped to a brisk, toneless level. That, more than anything, told Heather she was touching a raw spot.  
"Of course. I was just wondering." Heather smiled more as he frowned. "It's no life for someone who could have a future in the big cities."  
"I tried it. Didn't work for me."  
"And the tour business does."  
"Yes."  
And something else, she thought. Like Burt.  
"Tell me, Tyler, are you running away from something or toward a specific goal?"  
The gray eyes narrowed more and the lines deepened. "I'm not running. I'm where I want to be," was the flat answer.  
And with that, the conversation about Tyler Reed ended.  
Heather watched the younger man closely and nodded to herself. The rest of the tour was conducted in silence as the jeep rattled over the uneven road. El Blanco was a no show and Heather really hadn't been looking forward to seeing a Graboid up close again. She could live without ever meeting one again just fine.

* * *

Heather spent the second night at Nancy's, too. The day had passed rather eventlessly, except for the visit to the lab. Heather had met Dr. Casey Matthews and her assistant Roger Garrett. They were both nice enough people, but she had seen Casey's strange look directed at Burt when she had been introduced as Burt's ex-wife. It was as if she was checking Burt's reactions, his current state of mind.  
Interesting.  
Tyler was noticeably absent the evening, too. His Moonlight Monster Tour had given him an excuse this time since four tourists had booked it, but he had gone out of his way not to run into Heather or be around Burt. It was rather painful to see him be so obviously confused about her presence, but Heather didn't have all the facts just yet. Maybe it was just his crush on Burt and her husband was oblivious – though she doubted that. Or Burt had turned him down. Well, unlikely but possible.  
She would keep her eyes open.

* * *

Tyler had been up early again and he had decided to have a look around the Valley, something he did sometimes, and check everything. It would give him some necessary distance from Perfection as well as Heather, and time to think. The night had been short once more, filled with thoughts about Heather Gummer, as well as pondering her questions from the day before. What was that woman trying to get at? Why had she poked around in his past?  
Sighing, he steered the jeep out of the little town and down the road that would lead into the immense box canyon that was their home. It was still cool despite the sun and he zipped the leather jacket closed. El Blanco was skirting around the edges of the canyon, moving slowly, and Tyler kept an eye on him.  
Crossing a dry arm of the river, he pushed the jeep further on the uneven road, bouncing badly. A particularly bad jolt was followed by a metallic screech that startled him. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the steering wheel jerked in his grip.  
"Shit!" he cursed and hit the brakes, skidding more.  
The jeep stuttered to a halt, dust pluming up around him. Tyler jumped out and walked around his precious vehicle, smothering another curse. His rear tire had blown.  
"Damn!"  
That had been almost new!  
And then he saw the source of his accident. A partially buried metal wreck. He had been coming down a small hill and the metal parts sticking out of the ground had been almost invisible. The jagged teeth of what might have been the back of a car – probably swallowed by El Blanco – had torn into the rubber of his tire and torn it apart.  
"Wonderful," he muttered. "Of all the places for that worm to leave the junk…"  
He had a spare tire and it wouldn't be a problem to change it. Moving the car a bit further down to a more or less even surface, he was just about to jacklift the car when the seismo watch started to beep alarmingly.  
"Aw no!" he groaned.  
El Blanco's timing really sucked! Especially since there was hardly a safe place around here. Looking around for a high enough rock, Tyler started to sprint for a small group. The tell-tale call of the Graboid preceded the tremors and the underground wave of a fast-moving worm. Tyler was just quick enough to jump up his safe haven when the first tentacles made a grab for him. One was a near-miss, the other brushed over his lower leg.  
Moving to the highest spot, he got his walkie-talkie out, watching El Blanco circle the rock.  
"Burt? Tyler here. Over."  
There was a moment of static, then Burt's voice came back. "Thi is Burt. What's up? Over."  
"Uhm, I've got a little problem here. My rear tire blew on some old car wreck out by Devil's Point. And El Blanco showed up. Over"  
"Understood. Stay where you are, I'm coming," Burt replied, voice brisk, but Tyler heard the underlying tone of worry clearly. "Burt out."  
A soft smile graced his lips. "Roger that."

* * *

It had been the most natural reaction in the world to come along when Burt had set out to help Tyler with his Graboid trouble. Concentrating hard on the road, half an eye on the seismo monitor, he was driving as fast as possible, and there were lines of worry carved into his face.  
El Blanco was quickly chased off with a couple of well-placed concussion grenades and Burt jumped out of the truck while Heather stayed behind. Tyler was just climbing down the rock when Burt came up to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Heather watched her ex-husband close the distance to Tyler, his right hand coming up to cup the other man's neck.  
"Yeah, fine. Just my luck that the tire blew out while El Blanco was around." Tyler dusted himself off, looking peeved.  
Burt squeezed the neck he held gently, his thumb briefly brushing over one sunburned cheek. Now the friendly gesture had suddenly turned into an intimate caress. It was brief but very loving and Heather couldn't but smile. Then his hand fell to come to rest at Tyler's ribs, patting him reassuringly.  
"Got a spare?"  
"Sure."  
Both men went to work as she watched both the seismo monitor and the two partners, taking note of every little gesture, every smile, every eye contact, and her suspicion was confirmed.  
They were on their way back not much later, Tyler following the larger truck. Heather was absorbed in her thoughts as so much clicked together, as so much made sense, and as she wondered if Burt would tell her on his own or if she had to push him.  
Probably the latter.

* * *

Tyler had parked the jeep inside the garage for further repairs and Burt had stopped the truck outside without a second thought. He walked into the Quonset hut.  
"Tyler?" he called.  
The younger man stopped and threw the leather jacket he had been wearing onto the driver's seat.  
"You okay?" Burt wanted to know.  
"Yeah, fine. It's not like something happened."  
Heather was forgotten – outside still in the truck – as Burt caught Tyler around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. His lover stepped almost automatically closer, bringing their bodies together, and his hands touched Burt's body, holding on. Burt enjoyed the warmth of his lover's presence and he deepened the kiss. It wasn't so much the rather harmless encounter with El Blanco, it was something else. Maybe Heather's sudden arrival, maybe Tyler's strange behavior, maybe something else.  
When they separated, Burt looked into the expressive gray eyes and smiled slightly at the warmth and passion. "Good," he said softly.  
Tyler nodded wordlessly and mirrored the smile. "Thanks for the help."  
Suddenly he stepped back and tugged off his gloves. Burt felt confusion rise inside of him. It was as if Tyler was unsure of what had just happened between them, as if he was new to male-male contact, as if their kiss had startled him.  
"I should check the jeep."  
Burt frowned, wondering about the change of moods, then he remembered Heather. His ex-wife was still outside in the truck – most likely. When he turned he discovered that she wasn't any more. Heather Gummer stood in the doorway to the garage.  
"Can I invite you guys for a cold drink?" she offered, smiling.  
"Uh, thanks, but I want to check the jeep first…" Tyler started, uneasy.  
"Nonsense. The car will keep."  
Burt watched his lover rally for something – something he had no idea what it was. For the first time he became aware of the tension in Tyler. It was as if Heather's presence was throwing his lover off track, was derailing him quicker than an oncoming truck, and he was actually moving a step or two away from Burt.  
Burt frowned, eyes narrowing. He remembered the dinner at Nancy's, how Tyler had barely spoken, how he had avoided bodily contact with him. And how he had made himself sparse since Heather had arrived.  
Why?  
"Okay," Reed gave in. "I'll be over in a moment, okay?"  
Heather nodded, satisfied. Burt shot his lover another look, but Tyler evaded his eyes. He left the garage together with Heather, deep in thought.

"Burt?"  
They were walking across the street from the garage, Burt apparently deep in thought. Heather wondered whether or not Tyler would really come over in a moment or if he would claim another slip of time and stay away from her – give them both room.  
As he had done in the last two days.  
Now it all made sense, she mused. Tyler Reed and her ex-husband. They were new to their relationship, but not too new. A few months, she guessed. It showed in how confused Tyler was about her appearance here, how he pulled away from Burt, letting him decide.  
And Burt had actually no idea what was happening.  
"Yes?" he now answered.  
"Do you love him?"  
Burt stopped like he had run into a wall. She could see the eyes widen behind the sunglasses, saw the edges of panic creep in. Heather had always been good at reading her husband. She knew him long enough by now and it had been a good marriage. Their divorce had been for various reasons, but not because he had stopped loving her. Or she him. Other things had simply driven them apart. Now still she loved him as a good friend.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"I've got no idea what you're talking about," he muttered and resumed walking, his strides long and decisive.  
Heather followed, smiling. "Burt, you can deny it, but you can't lie."  
They were now next to the Store, and she stood on her toes and reached up to gently pluck the glasses from his nose. "Look me in the eyes, Burt, and tell me. Do you love him?"  
The eyes narrowed in a scowl, then darted away.  
"I knew you were bisexual, honey," Heather said softly, voice serious. "I always did. I knew you liked men, too. It never changed anything. I loved you. And I knew about Jack McBain."  
Now the panic was back, full-fledged, so squarely readable in the brown eyes. Eyes that were now widening.  
"You knew?" Burt stuttered, floored.  
"Yes. You know, a woman is afraid of her husband cheating, and after some time has passed in a marriage, she expects it. I never thought you'd cheat on me because your only other love were guns."  
"Heather…"  
She raised her hand. "Let me finish. Instead of a woman, I found you had had an affair with a man. Strangely enough, it was rather easy to accept, Burt. I couldn't give you what you had found with Jack. I knew I couldn't change your mind with words, so I just waited."  
He was silent, his face blank now, but his eyes showed the turmoil running through Burt Gummer. He was completely shocked at her words, at the revelation.  
"I was waiting for you to leave me for him. I knew it was serious for you. Instead, you left me because of a worm. I had my reasons for the divorce, but you loving men wasn't one of them and never would have been, Burt."  
"Why didn't you tell me this back then?" Burt finally asked, voice whisper-soft.  
"Back then, you wouldn't have listened to me."  
He gazed silently at her, the acknowledgment of the truth behind her words clearly in his eyes.  
"Now tell me, do you love him?"  
"Yes," came the soft answer, Burt holding her eyes.  
Heather smiled. "Was that so hard?"  
He gave her a dark look.  
"And I like the kid. He's got what it takes."  
Burt shot her a questioning look.  
"To deal with you," Heather added, smiling.  
He frowned, but there was amusement in his eyes.  
"You made a good choice in him," she added.  
"Actually," Burt cleared his throat, "he came on to me."  
"Oh really? After how many beers?"  
Burt's face was priceless and she laughed. "Honey, coming on to you isn't easy and after talking to Tyler, the kid needed the courage to do it. So he was drunk?"  
"Yes."  
"And you took advantage of him?"  
"Of course not!"  
She smiled. "That's my Burt."  
"Heather…" He sounded annoyed.  
"Listen, Burt, I'm glad you found someone. No one should go through life alone."  
He frowned, meeting her eyes. "You?"  
She shrugged. "Yes."  
"Oh."  
"Now don't give me that look, Burt Gummer," she told him, voice holding a layer of steel. "You've got Tyler and he's really good on the eyes. I bet he's an even better sight in bed."  
Burt had the decency to look flustered.  
"I found someone, too, Burt. I like him a lot."  
"Good, good." He nodded briskly.  
Heather pushed her arm under his and tugged him over to the store. "C'mon, I'll buy us a Grabuccino. I bet you need one after the shock."  
He smiled slightly and they disappeared inside the store.

Standing outside the garage, Tyler felt a sharp stab race through him for no reason other than watching Heather and Burt Gummer walk arm in arm into the Market. They were divorced, for crying out loud! He shouldn't feel threatened by the woman's very presence, but he did.  
His last relationship had lasted not much longer than he and Burt had been together now. Back then, he had been seduced and fallen in love with the wrong man, a man who had been paid to bed him. That this man had also developed feelings for him was of no consequence and never had been. Tyler Reed had been hurt badly and the pain still sat deep, like the confusion and insecurity.  
Why had she come back to Perfection? Just for a visit or to lay claim to her ex-husband? And if she wanted Burt back, would Burt turn to her?  
The confusion rose and Tyler clenched his hands into fists. She had poked around his past, she had spent time and again questioning him, maybe even talking to the others, and she had been very close to Burt on several occasions.  
Tyler wondered if jealously felt like this  or if it was something else. He didn't want to lose Burt, but what chance did he have against the woman who had known this man for a lot longer than him?  
He took two steps toward the store, then stopped and walked the opposite way. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

* * *

Heather had stayed at the window and watched the hesitant approach of the man her ex-husband loved, then turn away and disappear behind the garage.  
She had her answer now. Tyler was afraid of losing Burt, unsure of who she was in his lover's life, and he had no idea how to fight this. And he wouldn't come between them. She smiled sadly.  
There was nothing between her ex and her to come between to. She knew that, Burt knew that, but no one had told Tyler. Least of all Burt.  
Heather walked over to where Burt was sipping at his coffee. "Burt, honey?" she said softly.  
"Hm?"  
"You never told Tyler why I came here, right?"  
Burt's expression was slightly bemused. "No."  
"Actually, I think you and he haven't talked a lot since my arrival."  
There was no reply, but it was a clear 'no' to her.  
"I see. Does he know about you? About what Coronado meant?"  
A sharp nod.  
So you opened up to him, she thought. You let him in, you trust him with your darkest demons, and you love him.  
Walking over to where Jodi was still manning the counter she requested another Grabuccino.  
"Give me about twenty minutes," she called to Burt. "Then follow."  
The door closed after her and she was on her way across the street, both mugs in hand.

*

She found Tyler exactly where she thought he would be – behind the Quonset hut that resembled his home, sitting on a battered looking chair, looking at nothing at all. His face held a faraway expression, an expression of loss in his whole demeanor.  
As she approached, he looked up, clearly confused.  
"Your coffee was getting cold," Heather only said and held out the mug.  
Tyler took it slowly, almost hesitantly, and there was a touch of suspicion in his gray eyes.  
Very expressive eyes, she mused. Wearing his heart on his sleeve, and his soul, too. And both had been hurt.  
"I want to apologize, Tyler," she began, watching the younger man for a second or two, noting the stiffening of his shoulders. "Barging in here, upsetting everything, without an explanation to follow. Actually, I thought Burt would tell you, but as it is, I should have remembered what a hard head he can be. How he thinks the world can read his mind when he tries to be unreadable on top of it."  
Heather picked up a chair that had been lying upside down and rightened it to sit down.  
"Burt and I've been divorced for close to seven years now, Tyler. We kept in touch, we talked, but only as friends. I didn't come back to this place after I left him; I know it hurt him to be alone, but I had another life. One without Graboids. He came back to life after that stint in Mexico with Earl. He really rose to the challenge, it gave his life meaning again, and it reunited us as friends. I could read it in his emails, how he felt this was his calling."  
Heather smiled at the little glances Tyler shot her. He was listening.  
"He gave me mission reports from all over the place and he kept me up to date concerning Perfection. Told me about Desert Jack, the lab and the scientists, Twitchell, everything. You."  
Tyler looked away, clearly uneasy.  
"And then I heard about Coronado. I knew about his military past, I knew about his missions, about how much they took out of him, and of course I knew about the last one that made him quit. He never told me details, but the pain was always there. I could see it in every gesture, hear it in every word. So after Coronado, I decided to come here, see if he needed an open ear from someone who knew about his past."  
Heather drank from her coffee. She had to give it to Jodi, it was good.  
"I was wrong in my assumptions. He has someone here and I was intruding, pushing between partners who trusted each other."  
Catching Tyler's eyes, she smiled.  
"Tyler, I'm not here to stay, nor to claim Burt back."  
The rush of realization and following embarrassment was startling and Reed seemed to tense enough to snap at the slightest wrong word.  
"I came here as Burt's friend and I'll stay his friend; only his friend," Heather said softly.  
He's all yours, kid, she thought. He loves you and it's an amazing feeling, right?  
The crunch of gravel and sand under heavy boots made them break eye contact and Tyler looked up, surprise and hesitation warring with need in his open face. Heather wordlessly stepped back, making physical room for the two men.  
Burt approached his lover slowly, eyes never leaving the younger man, and Heather shook her head. Men. Burt hadn't said a word about why she was here or had explained himself to either Heather or Tyler. And Tyler in turn had simply stepped back, confused by her presence and showing an insecurity that had to come from really bad issues with relationships. Otherwise he would have staked his claim.  
She moved further back, just watching.

"Tyler?" Burt asked, voice unnaturally soft, eyes holding his lover's.  
"I feel so stupid," Reed murmured.  
"It was a case of miscommunication," Burt admitted.  
"Yeah."  
"Why did you think otherwise?"  
The gray eyes dropped and Tyler fidgeted with his gloves. "Maybe because it was too good to be true?" he whispered, making it a question.  
Burt felt bewilderment rise inside of him.  
"It's like the last time, Burt. So much like then," Reed explained softly, voice almost flat. "I fell in love, I let my guard down, I allowed myself to become comfortable… and I was struck down. I lost everything. This is my second chance. Perfection… you… If I blow it here, I wouldn't know… I mean…"  
He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.  
Burt came closer, suddenly understanding. "I'm not going to leave you for anyone, Tyler," he said calmly.  
"I heard that before." It was blurted out and suddenly Tyler looked slightly panicky.  
"Tyler," Burt repeated, voice softening, soothing.  
The expressive gray eyes met his and he touched a stubbled cheek, caressing it with one thumb.  
"I love you," he just said. "I'm not like the man who betrayed you."  
"I know," came the wobbly reply.  
"And Heather knows about us."  
"Oh?"  
"Everything. She figured it out. Told me she knew about my affair with Jack, too. She has someone else, Tyler, like I have, and I won't give you up for anything."  
Tyler licked his lips and tried a smile. Burt pulled his lover close, feeling the younger man melt into his embrace, warm and responsive, holding on almost desperately. Their lips met, Tyler hungrily answering the contact.  
Burt just held on to his lover, rubbing over the shirt-clad back. He cursed the people who had made him so wary of love, so insecure. Tyler Reed had been betrayed by his last lover and the last two days had come too close to home.  
No more.

Heather leaned against the corner of the garage, smiling to herself as she watched Burt envelop the other man in a tight hug. There was more to Tyler's behavior than met the eye, but she would never know – which was okay. Just seeing the two men, holding each other, Burt nuzzling the longish hair, gave her an idea of how close they were.  
She silently withdrew and walked back to the store. Both men needed the privacy and she knew Burt was nothing but private.

* * *

Burt had stayed the night at the garage. It had been a slow, warm, wonderful night. Tyler could still feel the lips on his, straying to his neck and throat, nibbling at his soft spots, the strong hands caressing him so tenderly. Burt had fully concentrated on him, utterly and completely, loving him, holding him, soothing and arousing him. There had been nothing exerting since Burt was still healing and his arm didn't like sudden moves, but the slow, tender loving had been fantastic.  
They had settled down with each other, dozing off, finally falling asleep.  
And Tyler had woken to the warm presence wrapped around him, feeling the hard body under his touch, and his whole being had relaxed.  
Burt was his. His alone. No competition from the ex-wife.  
Now, in hindsight, it was laughable, but at the time, just a day earlier, it had been serious and painful and so confusing.  
A playful hand stroked over his ribcage and Tyler smiled at the sleepy, brown eyes opening.  
"Hey," he whispered.  
"Hey," came the sleep-rough reply. Burt moved to kiss him gently good-morning. "Slept well?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
For the first time in two days.  
Burt caressed his face, gazing into his eyes, and Tyler wondered what he saw.  
"You okay?" he asked after a while of enjoying the touches.  
"Yes."  
And then those lips were back, plundering his mouth, and Tyler held on to the other man, just going with the flow.

Now, sitting at his usual table at Chang's, sipping his coffee and reading the paper, he had to smile at the memory. Burt was already off to see to his surveillance system, but he would be back in town.  
"Good morning."  
The cheerful voice belonged to Heather and the blonde woman smiled at everyone, which were Jodi and Tyler.  
"Hey, Heather," Jodi called from behind her counter where she was doing some bookkeeping. "Coffee?"  
"No, thanks. I just had breakfast at Nancy's."  
She walked over to Tyler's table and sat down, still smiling.  
"And how are you?"  
Tyler gave her one of his open, happy smiled. "Fine, thank you, Heather."  
"Good. I didn't want to leave, thinking I had damaged what you two have."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes, today. Just waiting for Burt to get back."  
"Oh."  
Heather smiled more. "I had a week off work and it took me a day to get here and it'll take a day to get back. I'm just glad to have seen Burt again, see that he's really in good care."  
Tyler gave her a secret smile. "Trust me, he is."  
She chuckled. "Yes, I know he is.  He can be a bit demanding at times, but what you get in return is well worth it."  
Tyler smiled around his coffee cup. He knew it was. Last night and this morning had shown him.  
"And he can be a really passionate man," Heather said, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "But I guess you already know that, right?" She winked.  
Tyler cleared his throat, refusing to answer.  
Heather grinned and stole part of his newspaper, starting to read.

That was how Burt found them two hours later, engrossed in the newspaper, which both had read back to front, talking amiably with each other, exchanging opinions on the news reports or little tales.  
He watched his lover and his ex-wife for a moment, smiling to himself as he pulled off his gloves.  
Heather looked up and gave him a wave. "Hey, honey."  
"Heather." He smiled at his lover. "Tyler."  
"You're just in time," Heather announced, "I'm about to get ready to leave."  
Burt nodded. He knew today was the day.  
"I already said my good-byes to Nancy and Rosalita, and my stuff is in the car."  
Jodi came over, looking a bit disappointed. "You really have to leave already?"  
"'fraid so, Jodi."  
The two women hugged as Tyler followed Burt out of the store to the orange Landrover. Burt shot his lover a look.  
You okay?  
Just fine.  
Tyler smiled reassuringly and Burt briefly touched him, such a fleeting contact that it was barely seen.  
Heather came out of the store and smiled brilliantly at the two men.  
"Well, Burt, it's been great seeing you. Take care." She hugged her ex-husband and Burt hugged back.  
Then she turned to Tyler, smiling warmly.  
"It's been wonderful meeting you, Tyler." She pulled him into a hug, too. "You made a good catch," she whispered into his ear. "He's worth every second, Tyler."  
"I know," he replied.  
Heather smiled as she stood back.  
"Well, boys, I'm off. Take care and keep in touch."  
"We will," Tyler promised.  
They watched the Landrover pull away and Burt leaned back against his truck, arms crossed. Tyler did the same, but his hands were stuffed into his pockets.  
"She's a great woman, Burt."  
"I know," was the quiet reply.  
"Damn!" Tyler suddenly exclaimed, startling the taller man.  
"What?"  
"I forgot!"  
"Forgot what?"  
"There goes the only G4 limited edition I'll ever get my hands on in this life! And I forgot to take a look under the hood!"  
Burt just shook his head and pushed away from the car, walking into the store.  
Tyler gave a long-drawn sigh and followed.

* * *

Tyler stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and watched the man lying on the bed in his boxers. Burt was currently leaning against the headboard, legs crossed, intently polishing his Desert Eagle, and Tyler couldn’t help smiling almost proudly. There was nothing exactly handsome about Burt Gummer, nothing like ‘drop dead gorgeous’, no broad chest, no defined muscles or six-pack. The man was tall and slender, almost wiry, but there was a strength underneath one didn’t get through workout or steroids but through the hard education of being a soldier. Unlike himself. Tyler knew he wasn’t ugly to the eye, but he wasn’t a wet dream, either. And he was younger than Burt, so he while knew  why he loved Burt, loved feeling that hard body, those sinewy muscles and surprisingly tender hands, he didn’t grasp what Burt saw in him.  
Does it matter?  
Tyler shook his head. No, it didn’t, not anymore. Gazing over the slim body he smiled, feeling something stir inside him. No, not at all.  
Burt looked up, a slight frown on his face.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Everything’s fine.”  
Tyler stepped over to the bed and pushed those long legs apart, settling in between them and using Burt’s chest as a pillow.  
The other man put his gun away, arms  coming up to wrap around him, hold him close, hands stroking over his naked back.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah,” Tyler replied while drawing lazy circles over his lover’s skin. Looking up he leaned in for a kiss, almost purring with contentment.  
“Just wanted to feel you.”  
"Well, here I am."  
“Yes, you are.”  
Tyler ran his fingers over the scar on his lover's upper arm, shivering with the memory, and felt the embrace tighten. Burt didn’t say anything, just held him, stroked his back in long soothing patterns. Tyler leaned for another kiss, starting out slow and lazy, but feeling that somewhere along the lines things heated up a bit.  
The fact that his towel seemed to disappear in the process appeared like a very good hint to him, Burt’s fingertips ghosting down his backside another. There was only the thin fabric of Burt’s boxers separating them and that he got rid of quickly.  
Then there was only skin on skin, hands touching and stroking and lips finding hot spots, making both men shiver. Tyler was astounded every time to see how Burt seemed to change, how passionate his normally rather controlled lover could become, and how tender at the same time. Burt Gummer was a gentle soul, and Tyler was thankful for that, considering all the ugly things Burt had witnessed – and forced to do – in his time. Tyler found a surge of compassion and love for this man in his arms almost flooding him, and he paused for a moment just to look at him.  
“Tyler?”  
“I’m fine. I just … When did I tell you lately that I love you?”  
“You don’t have to tell me.”  
“I know. I love you.”  
Sweet lips met his, strong hands caressed his body, and Tyler lost himself in his lover.  
He found he had ended up between Burt’s spread legs again and leaned back, enjoying the view and the soft sounds his fingers could elicit from his lover when Burt took his hands, pulling him down on his body for a kiss.  
“Tyler,” he sighed.  
“Hm?”  
“Want you … “  
“… yeah… “  
Burt didn’t articulate his wishes often; he’d rather show than tell.  This hoarse expression of his lover’s desire for him was rare and hell, if it didn’t turn him on. But as Tyler handed his lover the lube and wanted to turn, Burt held him back.  
“No.”  
“No? You just said…”  
“You don’t understand. I want you… want to feel you… “  
And then it clicked.  
“You mean you want me to…?”  
Burt just nodded. There was a hint of insecurity in his eyes, and Tyler, simply speechless, just kissed him, long and sweet and hot, before he gently nudged the older man to roll on his side. It had never happened before that Burt wanted to bottom for him, and Tyler was happy with the way it was. But something was different, something Tyler couldn’t put his fingers on; all he knew was that somehow Burt needed him this way.  
Tyler took his time, preparing his lover, listening to every gasp and what little moans Burt made, concentrating on every oh so little shiver and shudder as not to hurt but give pleasure. When he finally slid inside his lover, caressing and soothing and nibbling at his neck, feeling the other man twitch occasionally under his touch, he stopped, waiting. Burt turned slightly for another kiss, taking his hand and gently pushing it south between his spread legs.  
Tyler took the unspoken request, closing his fingers around his lover’s hardness and stroking slightly, feeling the man twitch and pant under his ministrations.  
“… Tyler… move… “  
It was uttered in a breathless gasp, and Tyler did, slowly at first, letting his fingers run over his lover’s hardness, more teasing than really stroking, making sure to give his lover as much pleasure as he could. Burt reacted to every languid thrust, until he finally moaned, wrapping his own hand around Tyler’s, both wordlessly encouraging and begging him to speed things up. Tyler pulled Burt even closer, holding him firmly against his own chest and allowed himself to let go, panting and moaning his lover’s name, when he felt Burt start to tremble and buck wildly.  
It was the first time he heard Burt cry out as he came.

 _Authors' note: we have never seen Tremors 1. Sorry if we got Heather wrong… sorrysorrysorry…_


End file.
